An example of a conventionally known television receiver equipped with a detachable speaker system is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 4-59684. A television receiver of this kind is so constructed that there are readily provided mounting spaces for accommodating speaker boxes at the left and right of the bottom front portion of the receiver chassis to allow the speaker boxes to be inserted from both sides of the receiver. A construction of the inserting mechanism is such that there are formed ridgelike structures on the top and bottom surfaces of the mounting spaces while U-shaped grooves capable of engaging the ridgelike structures are formed on the top and bottom surfaces of the speaker boxes. According to this construction, the speaker boxes are installed into the mounting spaces when inserted therein with the ridgelike structures properly fitted into the respective U-shaped grooves.
Also known in the prior art is a speaker system in which a speaker box incorporating speakers is constructed to serve as a mounting base for supporting a television receiver (e.g., Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 6-35592 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-23313).
Of the aforementioned prior art technology, the former construction has one drawback in that when the speaker boxes are not installed, the empty mounting spaces are exposed to view in the front of the television receiver, resulting in a deterioration of its external appearance. In addition, installation is complicated with this construction since the speaker boxes are to be individually equipped in the left and right mounting spaces.
In the latter construction of the prior art technology, the speaker box must be made strong enough to withstand the weight of the television receiver, and strengthening of the speaker box inevitably increases production costs.
The invention has been made in the light of the aforementioned problems of the prior art technology. It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a speaker system for a video monitor and a video monitor equipped with such a speaker system, wherein the construction of the speaker system is so simple that it can be easily attached to and removed from the video monitor and the external appearance of the video monitor is not impaired even when the speaker system is removed from the video monitor.